lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmy Honeywell
Background Emma Honeywell II (referred to as Emmy) is the daughter of Emma Honeywell. Not much is known about her past, except that many years before the game, Emma sent her off to a journey around the continents, as is traditional in the Honeywell Clan: this is considered her rite of passage into adulthood. She becomes a playable character when she joins the generals of Athlum. Before she becomes playable, she appears in all but one of the cities that can be visited, having a new conversation every time. Rush mistakes her for Emma the first time they meet, calling her "Old Woman". Although Emmy becomes furious at the statement, she gradually eases up if talked to in multiple cities. Her name remains a mystery until the very last dialogue, where she introduces herself as "Emmy". She can only be talked to once in each town, she will disappear afterwards (the order of the towns does not matter). This can only be done before the meeting in Nagapur starts, after that she will not appear in any more towns. After Emma is killed by The Conqueror during the battle at The Nest of Eagles, Emmy returns to Athlum to take her mother's place as one of the four Generals of Athlum. How she knew of her mother's passing is not known, though it may have been coincidental. It is also possible that she has finished her journey. Earlier, at the beginning of the quest Bravery and Loyalty Emma is seen gazing into the distance in Athlum's Town Square (the same spot where Emmy later gives the quest The Fated One). During the dialogue, Emma refers to someone she's waiting for at that spot, and asks Rush to be there for her if she can not. Although no names are mentioned, this is a clear reference to Emmy, and it can explain her return to Athlum at the end of her journey. Starting Arts/Skills * One-Handed - Knee Splitter * Power Grip - Smash * Dual Wield - Devil's Due III, Bladedancer II, Resonance Edge * Remedies - Restore III, Refresh II, Rejuvenate II, Revitalize * Hundred Flowers (Unique Art, XBOX) Learnt Arts/Skills * Hexes - BR 45 * Traps - BR 55 * Arcana - Animalcule, Rejuvenating Water * Namul Niram (Summon) ** Complete Quest The Tablet of Marshall * Snowpetal (Weapon Art) - with Nightbloom * Hundred Flowers (Unique Art, PC) ** Complete Quest The Fated One Items Wanted Weapons Wanted * Nightbloom * Olibanum * Vespe * Longsword (PC) * Tuck (PC) * Superior Tuck (PC) * Finsternis * Auld Bluesteel * Superlative Bluesteel (Balance route) (Ends upgrade path) (PC) * Shielding Bluesteel (Combat route) (Ends upgrade path) (PC) * Auld Broadsword (PC) * Spatha Praetorius (PC) * Spatha Heroicus (PC) * Draconile Rapier (PC - With Nightbloom) * Imperator's Sword Accessories Wanted *Bloody Lipstick *Charm of Guiding (PC) *Draconile Amulet (PC) *Goblin's Honor *Idol Bracelet *Linen Belt *Manifer (XBOX) *Ring of the Patient Ear *Royotiette *Ruby Solitaire *Snievan's Belt (PC) *Wayfarer's Ward Quotes * "I must surpass my mother!" (when a stat is increased) * "Weakling!" (When performing a critical/dispatching an enemy) * "I shall use this for the people of Athlum!" (when a new skill is learned) * "C'mon, finish them off!" (when leading an attack) * "Come on!" (when executing an attack) * "How's that?!" (when executing an attack) * "Hit him harder!" (When a party member hits weaker than usual) * "You won't have to do that again" (When her unit is revived) * "I'll show you what I can do!" (When attacking a unit) * "Crush their flank!" (when performing a flank attack) * "I am Emma Honeywell, the second!" (when checking her stats) * "N-not half bad..." (when hit for a lot of damage) * "May our strengths become one!" (when summoning Namul Niram) * "Yes! That's the way!" (when in battle command selection menu) * "Victory for Athlum!" (when selecting enemy units) * "Take care of yourself!" (when healing another unit) * "Fight them to the death!" (when being raidlocked and flanked) * "Lord David!" (When David is KO'd in battle in her party) * "Good job!" (when a party member hits for stronger than usual) * "Blocter!" (When Blocter is KO'd in battle in her party) * "Torgal!" (When Torgal is KO'd in battle in her party) * "Great!" (when performing a finishing strike) * "Get up!!" (when reviving a unit/union) * "I'll take care of this!" (when performing an art) * "Run 'em through!" (when performing a flank attack) * "Don't hold back!" (when attacking a weaker union) * "Huh?! At our flank?!" (when being flank attacked) * "*disbelieving* Reinforcements?" (when enemy is reinforced) * "Great hit!" (when an ally hits for stronger than usual) * "Strike hard and strike fast!" (when selecting commands against a rare monster) * "Here's something to remember me by!" (when casting Second Chance) * "Just like that!" (when a member dodges an enemy attack) * "I'll make you remember the name of Emma Honeywell!" (when performing an attack against a boss) * "I'll be honor to carry out this task." (when selected as union leader) * "Let's move!" * "Huh??" (when fighting a rare monster) Quests * The Fated One Category:Athlum General